If only
by otaku fanfictioner
Summary: Naomi has a dark secret, Yoshiki is depressed, and someone gets pregnant. Who will it be? And the pairings at the beginning chapter will wind up TOTALLY different! If you don't like it and want a different ending, just PM me. :-)
1. Chapter 1

** /developerWorks**

corpse party drama! school started so only like 4 times a week i can write (it depends cuz theres ssoooooo much homework)

Naomi pov

i think... maybe things would have turned out better if... if... 'that' hadnt happened. but it was my fault after all. if only... if only... [back to the present]

"heeeeeyyyyyy Naomi! Lets go to your house!"

"EHHH? Seiko, we are literally at the door to your house!"

"Yes or no?"

"Fine, whatever!"

What a hassle! Its like im her mother and she is my child, constanyly dragging me around everywhere! Wait... thats weird, what am i thinking?

"Well... Seiko! Dont try to break the door! Let me open it!"

"Yay! Im in Naomi's house!"

"Whatever! Ah, wait, do NOT come in my room yet!" Gotta hide the evidence, gotta hide it! God, this is so embarrassing! What if she sees it?

"Naomi! Im coming in now!"

"Okay! Done!"

"Hmmm, what are you hiding from me?"

"N... Nothing!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Take off your bra,"

"HELL NO!"

"Whyyyyyyy?" That reminds me, I was gonna tell Seiko about my feelings!

"Seiko... you might want to sit down."

"Why? Its so serious all of the sudden! (nervous laugh)"

"Its about my feelings."

"Y-yeah?"

"I think I might give you a chance"

"What? You mean it?"

"I said MIGHT! I'm not sure about being bi."

"Yayyy! So, now that we are a couple, want to kiss?"

"Huh-"

NAOMIxSEIKO MOMENT!

She cut me off and kissed me. It feels good, seikos tounge.

"Mmm"

"Nnmm"

I have to stop! I'm out of breaatatth!

"(Pant pant)"

"Sooooo, did you like it?"

I blushed, "Yeah"

"Can you take your bra off now?"

"No! Its- thats- uh..." I can't find any words to explain to her.

"I get it! No need to go so fast... just a squeeze?"

"You wouldn't stop at just a squeeze."

"Yeah I will! Pinky promise!"

"Okay then..."

Then she unbuttoned my shirt and before she could take my bra off I said

"Sei-" She kissed me to shut me up and took my bra off and my panties. Then, she took her clothes off too.

LITTLE LEMON!

I blushed, "Seiko..."

"Shh, Naomi."

She looked at my chest and said, "What a big rack!"

"Seiko! Don't say that!"

"Well, I'm gonna do it now!"

She started kissing my neck then she went down to my chest area and started kissing and licking it.

I moaned then I blushed.

She proceeded to touch in between my legs. Then she started licking it.

I moaned again. It was a new experience but I liked it.

Satoshi pov

Seiko texted me and said she had some big news. Everyone else was there.

"Okay! So everyone got my text right? Well, Naomi and I are dating!"

Everyone was shocked, especially me. "Wha-what?"

"Yeah! I'm soo happyyyyy!"

Then Ayumi asked her "How did that happen?"

"I confessed, then I banged her!"

"You say it so shamelessly! And out in public!"

"Ehhhh, whatever."

I was really devastated, but I just had to ask seiko one thing. "Is she bi?" All eyes fell on me.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me YOU like her?!"

"N-no, I was just wondering! Hehe..."

I still have a chance! Yes! But she is dating Seiko, she wouldn't accept me. But still, I just need to know!

Then Ayumi called me.

"Hey satoshi! Uh, are you busy?"

"No, why?" I replied.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

I figured why not? I mean, no harm in it right?

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"7 is fine."

"Okay, pick you up then!"

"Yeah!"

Then the call ended. I looked at the time and it was 6:45! I need to get ready! Uh, I'll just put on a shirt and pant and some cologne. I need to pick her up fast! I rode my bike as fast as I can then knocked.

"Hey, Ayu- Ayumi! Wow! You look stunning!"

"Thanks!" She had on a VERY short black skirt, and a see-through white shirt that showed A LOT of cleavage! She had gold hoop earings, and purple eye makeup with lipstick the shade of her skin. I'm almost POSITIVE she was ready before she called me. It was suspicious but I went with it. We stood in line while deciding what movie to watch.

"Satoshi! You'll take care of me right! Hold my hand if I get scared okay? Promise?"

"Okay." It seemed like we were buying tickets to a scary movie.

"Satoshi, let's sit at the very back row!"

"Okay. Sure."

We started to watch the movie.

"Ahhh! Satoshi hold me!"

I held her tight not because I told her to, but because I was scared.

Then she said, "Satoshi! My heart ia beating so fast! It scared me see?"

Then she took off her shirt and bra and put my hand on her chest.

"Ayumi! We are in public!"

"Yeah, but everyone is at the front seats." She was right. The last few rows were empty. Then she put my head in her chest and she lied down.

"Satoshi, its dark, it'll be fine, come on!"

She unbuttoned my shirt and took off my pants.

"Satoshi, take my skirt and panties off."

I tried to resist, "N-no."

Then she put her breasts in my face, and suddenly she was on top of me. "You know you can't resist!"

She was right, I couldn't. I proceeded to do what she asked. "Shh!" I told her, then I took her panties off.

Lemon (last time I'm warning you, no more kay?)

I sucked on her breasts, then put my (blank) in her (blank) [sorry! I juat can't type the word!]

Then 30 minutes before the movie ended, we put our clothes back on. I was starting to like her. More than Naomi.

"Ayumi, are your parents out?"

"Yeah. Why, do you want to do it again?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Kay, let's ditch this place."

In the morning I looked at her, then her chest. She was awake too. We did it again.

The end of first chapter!

Don't forget to review and like it!

Page 3 of


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeyy! Its me! I JUST got back from school, and I got my strawberry yogurt with me! Any pewdiepie fans here?**

**Where did we leave** off?

Naomi POV

I got a text at 5:00 pm. It was a picture of me and someone else. Then below it said 'If you don't want me to show it to her...' WHAT? If I don't want it to be shown to her then what? Then another thought crossed my mind. Who's her?! It couldn't be Ayumi. What does she have to do with this? It couldn't be Mayu either. Seiko... no, it couldn't be. Unless it was... I can't think of what she has to do about this. I'll just text everyone to meet me at the park. 'Hey guys! Mind coming over to the park right about now?' Seiko was the first to respond, 'yaaaaaayyy! The park! I'll be there now!' Everyone was there, I was just sitting on the swings. Then Satoshi came.

"Hey! So, you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Uhhh, y-yeah. "

Then Ayumi said, "Is it that you and Seiko are dating ?"

I blushed while frowning, "How do you know that?"

Yoshiki said "She told us to meet her a few days ago and told us."

[I'm saying who's speaking cuz there are too many people speaking and it could get confusing]

I said, "Oh. Anyway, did any of you guys send me a picture of something ?"

Satoshi said, "No, why? Is something bothering you?"

"No." I said.

"Well, let's go eat!" I said.

Mayu said "is that all?"

"Yaaaaaaa, hehe." I said.

"You could've just texted us that we were going to eat." Ayumi said.

Then I took out my phone and texted to everyone 'We are going to eat! :-)'

Ayumi said, "Seriously? Ugh, let's just go."

We chatted for a bit then we ordered our food.

Heeeeeeyyyy, I gotta stop here. I have a few things to do. If I can, I'll write the next chapter today. It will be 1,000 words not like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

** /developerWorks**

okay! Here we go! 1,000 words

We ordered our food. Then it went pretty downhill from there. Ayumi was being all stuck up when she said she didn't order the soup but everyone else kept on insisting that she did. Then she threw the soup at the waitress and said,

"How's that for ya, BITCH!"

The waitress started crying then I got a small towel I had in my bag and started drying her up. I took her to the employees only changing room.

"There there! I'm sory, my friend was in a really bad mood today. Are you okay? I'll go get you a change of clothes.

Mascarra was streaked all over her face. She looked about my age. "I'm really sorry about this."

I replied, "I should be the one to be sorry. I'll go talk to your boss to see if you can go home for the night, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. My name is Nagisa by the way."

I smiled, " my name is Naomi. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I asked Yoshiki if he minded taking her home.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind. Naomi, do you want to come?"

"Sure, uh where did the others go?"

"Oh, they went after Ayumi."

"Oh, ok, well let's get in."

When we arrived at Nagisa home I took her to the restroom.

"Okay, you go take a shower! I'll go make you some tea."

"Thanks. And we just me too."

"Its okay!"

Yoshiki POV

I should speak to Naomi. I have to tell her. I just gotta.

"Naomi, I need to speak to you for a sec."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come sit next to me."

"...sure." she had a troubled look on her face.

" its not anything bad, I promise."

She smiled, "Oh! Okay, what is it?"

"Look at this!"

Her eyes widened, and she became really nervous.

"Uh, c-cool. Can I see it for a sec?"

"Sure."

Naomi POV

I forwarded the text yoshiki showed me on his phone the I told him I had to go.

When nagisa came out of the shower Yoshiki gave her tea then left.

I went to Seiko to tell her something.

"Seiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't be with you."

"Huh? W-why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, so I gave it a try but its just not working out. I just don't like girls that way."

"I get it."

"Huh? Seiko, if your sad you don't have to hide it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Then she cried in my arms for an hour. But I coulve stayed with her all night. She was my friend. I just couldn't see her that way. I just can't see ANY girl that way.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now." I realized I had been hugging her really tight.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fime. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Even though I can't see you that way, I'm always here for you. Plus, its not like I'm the only female in the world."

"Ueah. *sniffle* you're right. I'm over you!"

"That quick? You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you still are my friend so its like a win-win."

"Haha. Yeah."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, you can stay if you want."

"No, I'm good. I'll be on my way now."

"Ok, goodnight, and goodbye."

"Bye."

The next day I told everyone I Was "now and forever straight!"

Yoshiki said, "what happened? Bad luck with shinohara?"

"No. I jsut can't see ANY girl in that way. No offense seiko."

mayu said "hey! Since its still summer vacation why don't we go to the beach?"

Satoshi said, "Yeah! I wanted to go to!"

"Me too!" I said.

Then Yoshiki said, "sure. I can go."

"I want in too." Seiko said.

"Obviously. I guess I'll go if mayu wants to."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm going." Mayu said.

I asked Ayumi, "do you want to go?"

She said,."no. You guys go on."

I said, "okay! We go tomorrow! I have a beach house there. You can stay as long as you want. Its also next to Mousie Amusement Park.

"Oh! I love that place! Especially the laser show! Said mayu.

I packed up as soon as I went home. [ in this story, Naomi is rich if you cqnt already tell.]

I got 12 panties, 3 shorts, 4 swimsuits, 2 dresses, 3 sandals, one jacket, and 2 high heels. I was planning to stay for only one or two weeks.

"Ah! I'm going to the beach today!"

I called everyone and told them to meet with me at 9. I drove my car around the corner to see if they were there. Then I got out, opened the trunk of my car, And put everyones luggage in there. "Want me to help?" Said a familiar voice. It was Satoshi. "Yeah. Sure, thanks." After we finished, we got in the car. It was VERY spacious, and I mean VERY. Like 6 ft x 5 ft. It was the biggest one I had. It had a small mini-fridge, and 2 small tvs if anyone wanted to watch. It had only six channels, disney, cartton network, bravo, E news, mtv, and nickelodeon. But there was a CD player too. They were the size of an ipad mini. And the chairs even reclined with very little noise.

"Wow! Its so comfy!" Seiko said.

"Its like 12 hours so I thought this might be good."

"You made a good choice."

After the first 3 hours I said, "I gotta get gas. Anyone want anything? Icecream? Candy?

Everyone said in unison,"ICECrEAM!"

"Its really warm here." Satoshi said.

"Okay, I'll get a few extras just in case anyone wanted more."

I got strawberry icecream, blueberry, grape, apple, orange, raspberry, chocolate, vanilla, and mango.

I paid for gas then I put the icecream in the cooler. "Just get whatever you want. But save me one."

Mayu had to wake morishigue up from his sleep so he could have his icecream.

I got chocolate. It was my favorite.

We made another gas stop about 4 hours after that. All the icecream was gone so I asked everyone if they wanted something else to eat.

But everyone was asleep. So I got a few sandwiches and chips with and 8 pack of coke.

The first person to wake up was Mayu, who was really hungry. "Here. Let me pay you back."

"No, I'm okay. Save your money for when we get there. I got like 200$ so I'm really fine."

"Well, I am short on money. Thanks for the food."

"Welcome."

Everyone else woke up a it after that. It was 6 pm. Yoshiki asked me,

"Hey, do you want me to take the wheel?"

"No, I'm good."

"You sure? You look like you need some rest."

"Promise you'll wake me up in an hour?"

"Promise."

"Okay thwn."

When I woke up, I was in my beach house.

"Yoshiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you're here. What time is it?"

"10. Everyone is asleep. "

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too cute in your sleep."

I blushed. "Thanks... for staying with me."

"Welcome. Well, I'm gonna leave now."

"Wait! Can you stay with me?"

"Sure, why?"

"I... I get scared at night...from the time we went to heavenly host."

He smiled. "Yeah, sure."

He took off his jacket and lied down next to me. I hugged him tight that night.

I slept next to Naomi. Then I whispered, "I love you." And kissed her cheek. She was really cute. I hugged her just as she did to me.

The next morning, Naomi was changing her clothes. I didn't say a word and just kept looking at her. She looked at the mirror and saw me.

"Yoshiki!"

"What? You're so pretty I couldn't resist."

I blushed, "well, get dressed. And turn around."

We dressed up back to back. There were only 4 rooms. I was gonna share with Satoshi, but I decided to stay with Naomi.

End of chapter 3! Hope u liked it!

Page 1 of


	4. I have a proposal

**heeeeyyyyy!**

i need help writing my fanfic. Just PM me if you would like to write some chapters! And some people are wonring about seiko and naomi. That was just a bit for the (Naoko?)fans. Anyway, just pm me! Lookingb forward to your ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

** /developerWorks**

i am a banananananananannanananananana! That is my name. So from now on please adress me as banananananananannanananananana while using the corrwct amount of "na" olay? I mean okay? I was totally not advertising! I'm jk it was a typo that I was roo lazy to fix.

Okay so, we stopped when oshiki and naomi got dressed?

Naomi POV

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR STUPID FUCKING ASSES OUTTA BED! WE GOT STUFF TO DO!" it was ten o clock and I was tired of waiting for everyone to wake up.

"Naomi! What the hell?" I barely heard satoahi say that. But he was probably thinking the same about me. Everyone got dressed for the beach!

Yoahiki got an instant nosebleed. I mean, Ayumi was pretty stunning! She. Had on a string bikini with glitter! And mayu was taking the role of little sister. She had on a one piece with a lot of colors and had a floaty ring since she didn't know how to swim.

Morishigue said, "wow! I like your beach attire mayu!"

"Wouldn't it be eaaier to just say swimsuit?"

"Whatever. I disnt know you couldn't swim!"

"Well- i- it- "

"Its dexided! I'm gonna teach you how to swim! "

"No! Shigue! I'm gonna drown!"

"No your not! Come on!"

Seiko had on a swimsuit with a towwl wrapped around her waist. "Ooh, look at you two lovebirds! First you teach mayu how to swim, then her swimsuit falls off revealing her breasts! Then feeling a surge overpower you, and carry her out of the water and into the beachhouse!" She stopped to see their reactions, then continuued. "And then, you take her to your room and close the curtains and lock the door. You take your pants off and and thrustinto her! She says, "shigue! Oh shigue! It feels so good! An-"

"That's enough! (Wails)" mayu started crying and ran into the beachhouse.

Why didn't morishigue stop seiko earlier? Why didn't any of us stop her? I don't have any reason. But Morishigue will take care of it. I took a nap on a towel under an umbrella. [That reminds me of rhiannas song, umbrella, oh the memories!] I heard Satoshi and Ayumi chatting and it pissed me off so much.

"Could you guys please shut up?"

"Why? We were juat talking! Qhats your problem?"

"Its nothing, I'm just trying to sleep."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Are you jealous?"

"No, why would I have any reason to-"

Ayumi cut me off an said, "too bad if you are because Satoahi and I are a couple."

"W-what? Um, congratulations?" I tried to put on a tough act and I think it worked but I was still hurt. I really liked Satoshi. And no doubt I liked yoshiki. But I could never make up my mind so I never tried to flirt or anything. But it hurt, so bad. I felt that if Yoshiki hadn't come that moment, I would've really drowned myself in the water. I felt like crying because that would just mean I liked Satoshi no, loved satoshi. Love, a feeling I've been trying so hard to keep down my throat. Like I said, yoshiki came. I was just about to go and drown myself. I mean, no one else was there. But fortunately, yoshiki was. He didn't really do anything. He just came by coincidence. That's what I keep telling myself. But I viewed him as my hero. I knew if I did that it would change our friendship.

He looked concerned, "Naomi, come here. I need you."

"uh, yeah, sure."

We went into our room in our beachhouse. He asked,

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I kept going with my tough act.

"You can stop theact you know."

"Its not an act. I'm okay."

"You know, I feel that all humans hold the right to cry. And I worry when you don't. When you act like everything is fine when its really not. That can destroy a person. "

He looked sad. Its like he was reading my mind.

"Y-you sure?"

He smiled, "come on, hit me."

Gotta end it now! I'm cooking while writing and now I have to boil stuff.

Page 1 of


	6. Chapter 6

** /developerWorks**

naomi POV

I cried in his arms. I was a wreck. But I thought Yoshiki would also be sad because of Ayumi. I was being selfish then. Always thinking about myself. I stopped crying and it was sundown. I wipee my tears.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Thanks."

"No problem. Want me to come with you?"

"No, idiot!" I blushed.

I took a shower and got dinner ready. Seiko came.

"Want me to help you cook?"

"Sure!"

"What about dessert?"

"Really seiko?"

"I'm just kidding! Why don't we make chicken wraps and rice?"

"That sounds good!"

We chatted and cooked for a while til it was done. I was putting on my tough act again. I really wanted to just curl up in bed. Why is love so hard? "Gahh!" I burned myself. "Naomi! Are you okay? SATOSHI!" I burned my whole hand. I cried. "Ahhh! Whaahaaa!" Satoahi came running. "Swiko wha- NAOMI?! What's wrong?" "Naomi was cooking rice and then she almost dropped it and burned a part of her hand."

Satoahi said, "seko go get me a first aid kit, and an ice pack wrapped in a towel." "Naomi, its okay, you can stop crying now."

"(Breath) I-It hurts."

"Sorry. Your whole hand is red."

While seiko was getting the first aid kit, she told evwryone in the tv room what happened. Yoshiki ran into the kitchen with the others following him. He saw me, with tears threatening to come out and satoshi trying to heal it. He knew why I was crying.

"Satoshi, why don't you let me take care of her."

"Y-yeah... I guess."

He took me to our room. "Does it hurt when you try to move your fingers?"

"Yeah. But its only a first degree burn."

"Then why were you crying?"

The question shocked me. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. "

"I-I -he, he was just being so nice to me! I don't want to fall inlove with him again!"

"I understand. If you need anything, just come to me, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks yoahiki. For always listening to my problems."

"Nah, its fine! I've had a ton of girls come to me with their problems." I don't know why, but I fwlt a bit hurt when he said that. Its not like I have feelings for him so I thought it was just coincidence.

"R-really?"

"I'm kidding. You're the only person I really listen to."

I blushed, "hehe, cool."

Suddenly it got really serious. "Naomi, let me tell you something okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

"I-I (deep breath) I love you."

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I just sat there like and idiot. I snapped out of it and asked him.

"Why?"

"Because you u have a wonderful personality, you're beautiful, and my heart beats fast everytime I see you."

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back. We let go for air. Then I answered him.

"I love you too, but I can't be with you."

Pain was visible on his face. "W-why?"

"I just can't."

"WHY?"

"I can't tell you!"

"WHY?!" He raised his voice.

"Y-yoshiki?" I whispered. I was scared. I wanted to just leave the room. But I couldn't. Because he was grabbing my wrists really hard.

"Yoshiki, t-that h-hurts." Tears were about to come out of my face. He let go, then left.

I felt really guilty but I just couldn't do it. He is always watching me. Its a terrible secret that I can't tell anyone. I went to talk to satoshi about earlier today.

"Sato-" someone pulled me away and covered my mouth. It was him. He took me outside in the back door where no one could see. He covered my eyes and tied my hands. I followed him being as obedient as I could. We drove for a long time. I didn't know where we were. He didn't take off the sack on my head til we were inside.

"What do you want?" I said.

"You know exactly what it is." He was right. I did know. The terrible secret that I can't tell anyone. Its horrible but I have to do it.

"How much? And Who?"

"Seiko Shinohara. $1,000."

"No."

"You have to, and you know that."

"She's my friend. And YOU know that."

"But I want her."

"NO!"

He got out a gun and pointed it to my head. "NOW. I will take you back to the beachhouse but you better give her to me. Or this will happen." He took the gun and pointed it at a girl. He shot her dead. I got really scared. "O-Okay." He tied me and put a sack on my head then took me back. I arrived at 4am. I went to bed but yoshiki took up most of the space. So I got a futon and slept on the floor. I woke up at 3 pm. Satoahi said, "morning sleepy head. Share were you last night?"

"I was... uh... getting... food because the fridge was empty."

"Oh, what'd you get?"

"Uh, just stuff. Let me go get something." Thwn I went out the door.

End of this chapter! Hooe u like it!

Page 1 of


End file.
